Love At Last
by Tinkurbelle
Summary: Set during the confrontation with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn. Irina does not die in this story. Carmen is not Eleazar's mate. She is his companion and wife. But he is about to meet his mate, and she is a powerful little thing. Eleazar/OC. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I like Eleazar. So, I had to create a story using him! Not to worry, I am still re-writing 'Angel of Destruction', my Riley/Bella story. It's just going a little slower.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**

* * *

Eleazar Denali couldn't believe what was happening. Although he shouldn't be surprised, this was the Volturi after all. As he sat and watched Kate trying to help Bella develop her gift more, his companion and wife, Carmen came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. You see, while almost everyone thought him and Carmen were mates, they were not. They were married, but they were only companions. Both of them had a mutual agreement, if one of them found their true mate, they would divorce and allow the mated to be happy and remain family. They were fine with their agreement, they both knew who they were. Only the Denali sisters knew the truth though. Each girl was hoping that Eleazar and Carmen would find their true mates soon. Little did any of them know, Eleazar would find his very soon…

**(In the clearing during the confrontation..)**

Lilliana stood in the woods near the clearing, watching the confrontation. She didn't like where this was going, as she watched Aro speak to his own witnesses.

"Only the known, will keep us safe." He said.

Lilliana decided now was the time to make herself known.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked, walking out onto the snow covered clearing, standing in the very middle of the two groups, her back facing the Cullens and their witnesses. She looked Aro straight in the eyes.

"Causing trouble again, Aro?" she asked.

Eleazar sucked in a breath, feeling a pull in his chest to this girl. She was only about 5'0". He couldn't see much else yet. She was wearing black skinny jeans, brown knee high 4in. heel boots, and a long black leather and fur coat, with her hood up. Carmen looked up at him, a look of realization crossing her face, before she smiled knowingly at him. His lips twitched up a bit. He had a lot of explaining to do now to his other family. But for now, he went back to watching the scene. The rest of the Cullens group watching the scene with a mix of wariness, unsure of who this girl was and what she wanted, and humor because the Volturi looked frightened.

"We don't know that this thing will not harm the vampire world in years to come. It must be destroyed." Caius said in anger, with an underlining of fear.

The girl threw her hood off of her head, narrowing her eyes at Caius. Revealing her long red hair with blond streaks. She had it in a long braid, resting over her right shoulder. Jasper could feel fury coming off of her, despite her calm body language.

"First of all, SHE is a female, and she has a name. Second, no, you are right that we do not know how she will grow up. But that does not mean we destroy her either. We learn from her. We do not treat her as a science experiment, but we can learn from her for the future. I know the real reason you are here, Aro. And I am here to tell you, every single vampire behind me right now, the young hybrid, and the wolves.." she looked pointed at Caius when she said wolves. "are under MY protection, as of this moment."

Carlisle's eyes went wide, as he realized who she was. _The first vampire. The strongest of us all._ He thought, causing Edward to snaps his head in Carlisle's direction, hearing his thoughts_. I will explain later, Edward._ Edward nodded slightly and looked back at the scene before him.

"Lilliana…" Aro began to speak, only to get cut off by Lilliana.

"I don't want to hear it, Aro. You will no longer acquire vampires against their will. You will no longer destroy covens. I will not stand by and watch you destroy the vampire world, because of your greed. I can and will destroy the Volturi and rebuild it from the ground up if I must." Her voice boomed with authority.

"You WILL leave this child and everyone behind me alone, or I will kill you." She said calmly.

Vladimir and Stephan had matching grins on their faces. Their sire was here, handing the Volturi their asses.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes, Lilliana. We apologize." Aro said softly.

Caius scoffed, and motioned a few of the guard to charge. However, they stopped mid-run halfway to her. They had blank looks on their faces.

Eleazar's eyes went wide, knowing what her gifts were now. She had taken control of their minds. _Telekinesis and mind control, how fascinating._

"I do not relish the thought of killing…" she sighed. "But in order to keep my vampire world safe that I worked so hard to create, I must do what needs to be done." Her voice had a sad tone to it.

The Cullen's whole group watched in part fascination and part sadness, understanding why she had to do it.

She looked straight at the group of 5 guard that were sent to kill her. She muttered "Kill each other."

And just like that, all 5 of them, were ripping each other to pieces. One was still standing by the time it was over. She muttered one more command, saddened. "Rip your head off." He did as he was told, slumping to the ground.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Caius, I might abhor the idea of killing, but I will do what must be done in order to maintain the safeness of the vampire world. I worked hard to create this world for us, and I will do what needs to be done, no matter how much it pains me to do so. However, It will not hurt me so much, to rip the Volturi to pieces, and rebuild it, if you do not clean up your acts!" She growled out the last part.

Aro grabbed Caius's arm roughly, before looking at Lilliana and speaking. "Again, I apologize, Lilliana. We will leave them be, as you wish." And with that, all of the vampires of the Volturi were gone.

Lilliana turned around, in time to see her first children rush to her.

"Vladimir, Stephan, my first two children." She smiled as she hugged them both.

"Are you two staying out of trouble?" she asked with a stern look.

"Yes Mistress." They said in unison.

Other small groups in the Cullen's group began chatting amongst themselves. Eleazar was watching his mate's interaction with Vladimir and Stephan. _Her children? They call her Mistress. They must be the first two people she changed into vampires._

"How did you know to come here, Mistress?" Stephan asked her.

At this, everyone turned to listen.

"I was traveling to visit you two, when I caught wind of what was going on. I knew I had to be here. It also helped that someone sent me a text message, telling me he KNEW I was needed here." She said, before looking over at Peter and smiling. "Thank you for that, Peter."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." He smiled.

With that, everyone went back to chatting again.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Vladimir.

"Well, It seems I have finally found my mate here, in this bunch of vampires. But there are complications, as he has a companion and is married to her…" she began, only to get cut off by her two children growling and looking at the crowd, who were all now watching out of the corner of their eyes, curious about what she was saying. "Hush now, both of you. He is simply not ready for me yet. He will come to me, when he is ready. He can follow the pull, if he concentrates, it will tell him where I am. For now, I will go with my two children and spend time with them." She smiled, standing between both men, rubbing both of their arms soothingly to calm them down.

Carmen saw the saddened look on Eleazar's face. _She thought he wasn't ready for her yet? They would have to explain everything to the Cullen's-the other half of their family, tonight. So, he could go to her. _She met his eyes in a silent conversation, both of them agreeing that tonight they talked to the family.

Edward, who had been reading the thoughts, couldn't really understand what was going on. He watched as Lilliana approached his family. She handed him and Carlisle both a piece of paper.

"Make sure your family has my number. If you ever need anything, at all. Especially regarding the Volturi, call me immediately." She said.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. I would make sure Nessie and the wolves had her number too.

Carlisle shook her hand, smiling at her. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Carlisle." She said, smiling. She turned and walked back over to Vladimir and Stephan.

"Let's go home boys." She said, smiling softly at her two children.

They smiled and each held an arm out for her. She hooked her arms in theirs and together the three of them ran at vampire speed back to their home.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Irina doesn't die in this story. She is still very much alive! Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**

* * *

**Eleazar POV**  
I could not get Lilliana off of my mind as we all walked back to the Cullen mansion. She was beautiful, and strong. I really needed to get my stuff handled so I could go to her soon. I could feel the ache in my chest from being away from her. I know she can feel it too.

"So, Carlisle, who exactly was Lilliana?" asked Edward, as everyone got inside of the house.

"I will tell everyone what I know of her, once we have all had a chance to calm down and be with our loved ones. If you do not wish to stay around for the story, then you are free to go back to your lives as well." Said Carlisle.

Everyone nodded and started going their separate ways. I walked up to Carlisle to ask him a question. Carmen and the sisters were waiting for me close by.

"Carlisle, would you mind giving me Lilliana's phone number?" I asked him.

He regarded me for a moment, before nodding and reading off the number to me, as I saved it to my phone.

"Thank you." I said, before I walked out of the house with Carmen and the sisters.

"I'm going to call Lilliana first. I need to explain to her what's going on. I do not want her to think I am denying her." I told them.

They all nodded in agreement, as we reached another clearing and sat down in a circle. I dialed Lilliana's numbers, and put the phone to my ear, as it was ringing.

"_Hello?"_ I heard the beautiful voice of my mate, along with what sounded like Vladimir and Stephan laughing in the background, before hearing her scold them in their native tongue, Romanian. _"__Tu__taci__doi__. __Sunt__la telefon__!" _Followed by them apologizing. _"__Ne pare rău__Mistress."_

I chuckled at that.

She giggled softly _"Sorry about that. May I ask who is calling?"_

I cleared my throat, suddenly a little nervous. "Umm..It's Eleazar. Your mate."

I heard her suck in a breath. _"__Hola__Eleazar__, __¿Está todo bien__?"_

I sat there shocked for a moment. She knows both Romanian and Spanish?

"Sí, todo está bien." I said with a smile. "And we can speak english, if you'd like."

She giggled. I found myself loving that sound.

"_Well, I don't mind either way. When you've been alive as long as I have, you pick up a few languages."_ She said. _"May I ask how you got my number? Just out of curiousity?"_

"Carlisle gave me the number. I hope that is alright? I wanted a chance to explain myself to you. I didn't want you to think I am denying you. I would never do that." I replied.

"_Of course, that is alright. You can call me anytime. I'd love to hear from you."_ She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. Causing me to smile as well as Carmen and the girls.

"Listen, I am going to come to you. I just have some things I need to take care of first. Carmen, who is my companion and wife, is also my best friend. We made an agreement when we first got together, that first and foremost we would always be family. Even when one of us found our mate. We are both happy with this turn of events with you. Even the Denali sisters are happy with it, I believe." I said, as I saw Carmen and the girls, smiling and nodding agreeing with me. "I just wanted to make sure the divorce and everything goes through before coming to you, and explain to the rest of our family, the Cullens about everything. While we are two covens, we are all one family still."

"_I can understand that, Eleazar, and I am fine with that. I have a few rowdy vampires I need to check on anyway. Now that I know Jasper Whitlock has changed for the better, I do not have to dispose of him. I know that sounds bad, and I hate doing that, but as I told Aro, I will protect the world I created. And he got pretty bad for a while, then I lost track of him. But I am glad he's cleaned himself up. I always had high hopes for him."_ She said. Shocking all of us.

"We understand that need to protect it. While we do not enjoy killing either. There are just some vampires who will not change and something needs to be done about it." I replied, with the girls murmuring in agreement.

"_Who is with you?"_ she asked, curiously, having heard the girls.

"Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina are here with me." I replied.

"_Hello ladies."_ She said with a giggle.

"Hello!" They all said, making me smile.

"_So, anyway, Next, I pay Maria, Jasper's sire a visit. She has been stirring trouble again. And I have heard she wants to head his way. But I will take care of this for him. I will not let her near him, I promise you."_ She told me. I hated the idea of her being in danger. But I have a feeling this is normal for her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

She giggled a bit. _"No, it's alright my love. You handle your business over there, then we could meet up. Maybe in spain?"_ she asked.

I smiled at that. She apparently knows where I'm from.

"I would like that. Have you ever been there?" I asked.

"_A couple of times. But I'm sure as a native, you could show me things I missed."_ She said.

"I'm sure I can. How did you know where I am from?" I asked.

"_Ermm..I may have asked Vladimir and Stephan about you.."_ she said, embarassed.

I smiled. "That's alright, my love. Well, I better get going. I have a lot to take care of. I want to get to you soon. I will call you again soon."

"_Alright. Until next time, my mate."_ She said with a smile.

"Until next time, my love." I smiled, and hung up.

All of the girls grinned at me.

"I can't wait to meet her officially." Said Carmen, the other girls nodding in agreement.

I smiled at them.

"So, your all ok with this?" I asked them.

"Of course, Eli. We just want you to be happy." Tanya said, patting my knee.

"I am not leaving the coven. But I think her and I may travel a bit alone. If she agrees to it anyway. That way I can get to know her better." I told them.

"That's fine, Eli. You can come back to us whenever. Even if you chose to live elsewhere with her, you both will be a part of this coven still. I want to get a Denali crest made for her before you leave for Spain." Said Tanya.

I nodded at that. "Alright, I'll call Jenks and have him start on the divorce."

Carmen hugged me and nodded. "That's fine. I am really happy for you Eli."

I smiled at that. She really was my best friend.

"I guess we should head back to the house. We need to hear Lilliana's story. And I need to explain to them what is going on." I said, standing up, while calling Jenks on our way back to the house.

I was just finishing my call to Jenks when we got back to the house. The only people left were us, Garrett-who was now mated to Kate, the Cullens, and Peter and Charlotte, Jake, and a couple of the wolves.

"Ah, Cousins, there you are. I was just about to begin the story of Lilliana. Or what I know of her anyway." Carlisle said.

I nodded, going to find a place to sit with the girls. "When your done with the story, I need to talk to you all about something."

Carlisle looked at me concerned.

I shook my head at him. "It can wait until after."

"Alright." He said, before turning his attention to the room.

"I was working with the Volturi the first time I met her. She had come to check up on the Volturi. They were completely terrified of her. But when I tried to ask them about her, they wouldn't tell me anything. So, I went to her, and asked." Carlisle started. "Lilliana was the first vampire ever created. She is from Romania. Yes, vampires really did start in Romania. Ironic, isn't it?" A few of us chuckled at that.

"Anyway, a group of witches kidnapped her. Back then they didn't have traditional ages for people. But if we had to guess she would be about 18 years old. They used her in a ritual. They spelled her. And she became the first vampire ever. As far as we know, she can not be killed. She has been torn to pieces and turned to ash before, but she comes back. Even she is not sure how. She just suddenly wakes up somewhere with a full body again. She has 2 gifts. Which I know vampires only have one gift, but she is the original vampire, you have to keep that in mind. Her gifts are Telekinesis and mind-control. As you heard earlier, she called Vladimir and Stephan her children. They, obviously, are not her biological children, seeing as they were older than her when they were changed. But they were the first two people she ever changed into vampires. In her eyes, when someone is changed, they become a child to the vampire that sired them. Vladimir and Stephan do not call her mother. They call her Mistress for that reason. Because they are three of the first vampires, they share a unique bond. She can link her mind with either one of them and communicate. They can also feel each other's emotions. No matter where each one is in the world. Lilliana, did in a way, créate the vampire world. That is why she takes it upon herself to protect it. She created the Volturi first. Now granted, Aro, Cauis, and Marcus stole the throne by burning down Vladimir's and Stephan's castle. I do not see the 3 Kings being in power much longer. I could tell tonight that Lilliana is fed up with them. She let this go for so long, letting them rule, with her keeping an eye out, because in her eyes, her sons needed to learn how to rule better before taking the throne back." Carlisle ended.

We all sat there, taking in what he had just told us.

"The emotions that I felt from her tonight were pure. She is kind-hearted. She was saddened by having to kill those guards. And quite angry at the Volturi. I believe we can trust her. I believe she is a fair woman." Said Jasper.

"Funny, you should say that Jasper." Tanya said with a grin. Making him look at her curiously.

I looked at Tanya and sighed, before speaking. "I called her earlier, to talk about something. But we ended up on the subject of rowdy vampires that she needs to check up on. As it turns out, she was needing to check up on you Jasper. To see how you have changed after leaving Maria. She was happy to know that you're a better person now. She said she always had high hopes for you."

Jasper looked at me shocked. "She was checking up on me?" he asked.

"Yes, she has also been hearing that Maria is stirring up trouble again, and making plans to come for you. But Lilliana has gone to take care of the problem. Maria will not be alive much longer. Lilliana is quite protective of all of us." I told him.

"Wow." He said, shocked.

"What did you need to talk to her about?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, this has to do with what I need to talk to all of you about." I said, standing up.

He nodded, and sat down.

I looked at Carmen, who nodded encouragingly. before speaking to the group….

* * *

_Translations-  
Romanian-  
__Tu__taci__doi__. __Sunt__la telefon__! = Hush you two. I'm on the phone!  
__Ne pare rău__Mistress. = Sorry Mistress._

_Spanish-  
__Hola__Eleazar__, __¿Está todo bien__? = Hola Eleazar, Is everything ok?  
__Sí__, todo está bien. = Yes, everything is fine._

* * *

**You know the drill! Tell me what you think! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! Ok, here's the deal! I am going to try to be better at updating my stories. So, here is my plan, and hopefully I can stick to it. I AM slowly working on the re-write of Angel of Destruction. But it will still be a while before I put it back up. In the meantime, Every week, I will put up one chapter from one of the stories I have up. Now, please, keep in mind, that I do have a life outside of fanfiction. There may be times I miss chapters. But I will try my hardest to stick to this plan. **

**This week, I may put up a chapter for both stories. Just because I have been slacking on the other. There may also be times, I will update both stories at once. It all depends. I will try to alternate stories each week, but that also depends on the creative juices!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, or reviewed! I love you all! I also love ideas and suggestions from ya'll! So, keep 'em comin!**

**Favorites: 3 Follows: 4 Reviews: 2**

**The more favorites, follows, and reviews I get the more I'll want to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**

* * *

**Eleazar POV  
**It had been 2 weeks since I told the Cullens about Carmen and I not being mates, and Lilliana being my mate. They were all shocked at first, but really happy for me as well. Carlisle assured me that I have an incredible mate, no matter how scary she can be.

The divorce had gone through completely as well. It was finished with today. Tanya, who was the coven leader, had the Denali crest put onto a choker for Lilliana and matching rings for both Vladimir and Stephan. She figured since they tend to stick by Lilliana. They might be family as well. I was to give it to her when I went to Spain.

Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Irina, and I were all still staying at the Cullen's for now. The Cullens had wanted to talk to Lilliana on the phone before we left. I think just to semi meet her. But she had been busy and hadn't been able to talk much, except when everyone else was busy. But her and I were always texting back and forth. Sometime Vladimir and Stephan would steal her phone and text me as well, always funny stuff to embarrass her.

Right now all of us were gathered in the livingroom again, along with Reneesme and Jacob, to try to call her again. I dialed the number, putting it on speaker, and placing it on the table. It rang 4 times before she answered.

_"Hola, mi amor."_ my little mate's beautiful voice came through in Spanish. She always greeted me in Spanish. Sometimes during our conversations, when everyone else was busy, we would only speak in Spanish.

"Hola, mi pequeño gatito. ¿Estás ocupado?" I smiled. I had taken to calling her my little kitten. She seemed to love it.

_"No seré. Sólo dame un minuto, por favor."_ She asked, keeping us on the line, we could hear what was going on, but it was a bit muffled.

_"Really, Mistress? You're sticking the phone with your mate on the line between your cleavage?"_ asked Vladimir with a laugh.

She giggled _"He wants to be there anyway, he knows it."_

I laughed, knowing she could hear me. "Soon, my little kitten."

I heard her purr at hearing that, causing me to growl in pleasure at her. There were chuckles around the room. But they abruptly stopped when we heard a pained screamed come through the line.

**Lilliana POV**  
"Now now, Maria. It's not nice to make all that noise, while I'm on the phone." I scolded her, tightening my grip on her throat.

"Now, what's this I hear you've been working with the Volturi, my dear?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide.

"The Volturi going to see if the little hybrid was an immortal child was just an excuse. It was never truly about her, was it?" I asked, gripping her neck tighter, hearing the cracks, before loosening so she could answer.

"No, it was never about the little brat. It was about acquisition. Getting my Major back." Maria spat.

I heard gasps come from the phone, along with growls.

"I will explain to you all later." I said, knowing they would know I was talking to them.

"Well, I guess it's time to end the Volturi's reign, isn't it." I said.

I spun Maria around, pulling her into a headlock. I whispered into her ear. "You threatened everything I created. That wont happen again." Before twisting her head off.

Her body slumped to the ground.

"Vladimir, burn her body, but keep the head. We're going to send the Volturi a little message. I think it's time we take down the Volturi. And my children take the throne again. You both have learned a lot over the years. You know better now. You will make great Kings." I told him, with Stephan standing next to him. Both of them smiled and nodded at me. Ready to help.

I hope Eli and his family are not truly afraid of me now. I don't want to lose him. My fears coming to the surface, once more, as they had a few times since I've met him.

**Eleazar POV**  
We heard shuffling over the phone, before she came back on the line.

_"I am sorry about that, Eli. I hope you are all not afraid of me now?"_ she asked, you could hear a little fear in her voice.

I knew I was not, but I glanced at Jasper to confirm on the rest. He shook his head at me.

"No, my little kitten. We are not afraid of you." I tried to reassure her. Edward jumped in to help since he could read minds.

"Lilliana, it's Edward. None of us are afraid of you. You are now family to us, along with Vladimir and Stephan, if you will have us. You only did what you had to do. None of us enjoy killing as you do not. However, all of us will protect what is ours, as you have done. We understand you have created this world for us, and you are protecting it. If it means disposing of vampires who will not learn, then so be it. I'm sure some of us would even help you, if you asked for it." He told her.

She sighed in relief, you could hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. _"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot."_

_"The boys agree with me when I say this. Of course, we'll be a part of your family. If you can except, even my boys for who they are. You all know how they can be. But they are good men."_ She said.

"We know they are." I told her.

"So, Lilliana, may I ask what that was all about with Maria and the Volturi?" asked Bella.

_"Ah, yes. It seems the Volturi have been working alongside Maria for years. They do favors for each other. One of those favors was the Volturi helping Maria get her claws back into Jasper. In exchange, Jasper was going to train newborns for the Volturi to help raise their numbers, in hope to take me down eventually. The moment they heard about Reneesme, they formed a planned. It was never truly about checking on her. They figured they would kill two birds with one stone in a way. Destroy the Cullen coven. Have Chelsea break the bonds between Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Have her break the mating bonds as well. The volturi would get Bella, Edward, and Alice. And Maria would get Jasper. Chelsea would create the appropriate bonds."_ Everyone growled at that. Jasper looked like he was about to go straight to the Volturi.

_"The Volturi didn't take into account that I just may show up and ruin their plan. Now that I know this, It's time to restore power to Vladimir and Stephan. We are taking down the Volturi. Any of you who would like to help are welcome. As well as the wolves. However, I will not be going after them right away. I need quality time with my mate first."_ She ended.

I looked around, everyone nodded at me that they would fight.

**Lilliana POV**  
I remained quiet, sitting against a tree trunk with Vladimir and Stephan at my sides, while I let everything sink in on the other end of the line.

_"We will all fight with you Lilliana. Jacob, the wolf that is with us right now, said the packs will fight as well."_ Eleazar said. _"But yes, I agree, I need time with my little kitten first and foremost."_ He added.

_"We will give you time with him, Lilliana. We will wait for you to call on us for this."_ Said Carlisle.

I smiled. "Alright then. I will spend time with my mate. Then we will form a plan. I will not rush this though. I do not mean only a few days or weeks with my mate."

Eleazar chuckled at that, along with a few of the other males.

"Alright, my love. So, I will meet you in Spain then? I am done with the rowdy vampires for now." I said into the phone, hoping he was ready to meet.

_"Of course, my little kitten. I will leave Forks here in a few minutes, and go to Denali first to pack some things. Then leave tonight for Spain. Call me when you get to Spain, and I will come get you and bring you to the house."_ Eli said, you could hear the smile that was on his face.

"Ok, will do. I will see you soon." I replied.

_"See you soon, babe."_ He said, and hung up.

I looked at Vladimir and Stephan with an excited grin, standing up. "Time for me to go!" I squealed before hauling ass to our house, to pack some things of my own. I finally get to see my mate!

* * *

_Translations:  
Spanish-  
"__Hola__, mi __amor__." = Hello, my love.  
__"Hola__, mi pequeño __gatito.__¿Estás ocupado__?" = Hello, my little kitten. Are you busy?  
__I wont be. Just give me one minute, please._

* * *

**Now, I do realize I flipped POV's back and forth A LOT this chapter. I apologize for that! But read and review anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey my lovelies! Here is the new chapter for Love At Last! You get to see a slightly more frantic and excited side of Lilliana this time! **

**Also, I had a poll on my profile for a couple weeks, asking what kind of new story I should start. I will now be closing said poll in a few minutes. The winner is TEEN WOLF! Chapter 1 is already up. It's called Unheard Mate. So check that out! **

**I am also still working on the re-write of Angel of Destruction. But I hope to have it done in a few days. Then I will be working on another re-write of a story I started but deleted from because of personal reasons. I will be reposting it with a new title when I can.**

**Anyway, enough babble from me. Here's the new chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, or reviewed! I love you all! I also love ideas and suggestions from ya'll! So, keep 'em comin!**

**Favorites: 7 Follows: 12 Reviews: 4**

**The more favorites, follows, and reviews I get the more I'll want to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Twilight. If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks.**

* * *

Vladimir and Stephan chuckled at their Mistress and ran to catch up to her. They were both happy that she had finally found her mate. She had been alone for so long. It made them smile to see how excited she was. Also, Eleazar was a good, and strong man who would take good care of her. They knew that.

By the time they got to the new castle(which they had rebuilt recently, and even added a huge garden area for their Mistress, which didn't have anything in it yet.) She was already upstairs packing, while on the phone trying to set up her flights.

They chuckled again at her, and Stephan plucked the phone out of her hand, taking over the call, to get her set up, while she frantically threw clothes and shoes, and other accessories out of the huge walk-in closet. Both men had to duck and dodge flying objects. They both found this rather amusing.

"Mistress, keep in mind, you can buy more stuff in Spain. You don't want to over-pack." Vladimir said softly behind her.

She stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "You are right."

What she didn't notice was that Stephan had finished with the phone and was now video recording her to send to Eleazar.

She turned around and looked at the rest of her bedroom, scratching her head, looking around. "Umm…Ooops…Looks like a bomb went off in here." She said sheepishly.

Both of her boys chuckled, and Vladimir began to help her pack and clean up the huge mess. Stephan quickly ended the video and sent it to Eleazar, along with all of her flight info. It had all of the flying objects from the walk-in closet and her comment about a bomb on it. THAT is when she finally noticed Stephan had done something.

"What did you do, Stephan?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Took a video and sent it to your mate. Along with the flight info." Stephan smirked at her.

Her eyes went wide, and she snatched the phone away from him, while she was watching the video, embarrassed, she received a reply from him.

_LOL..You are adorable, my little kitten. Can't wait to see you. I will pick you up from the airport._

_Xoxo_

_-E_

She replied back again, embarrassed.

_*facepalm* I'm going to murder my child. I can't wait to see you either, Mi Amor. _

_Xoxo_

_-L_

She set down here phone, and continued packing.

"Mistress, your flight is set for tomorrow late afternoon, just after the sun is down. Take some clothes on board to keep you covered from head to toe from the sun when you get to Spain." Stephan said.

"Ok. Thank you, sweet heart." She replied.

* * *

The next night she was at the airport, saying goodbye to her boys.

"I love you both." She said, hugging them tight.

"We love you too, Mistress. Have fun with your mate. Travel a bit with him alone, if you want. Take your time with him. We have all the time in the world to deal with the Volturi." Vladimir told her.

She nodded. "Also, add one more thing to the castle. A landing strip, and a place to park a private jet. And buy a private jet." She said.

Stephan chuckled. "Yes, Mistress."

She smiled, and boarded her flight, blowing her boys one more kiss.

She sat down in her seat on the plane, and looked out the window, thinking.

_I can't wait to see him. Will he still love me in a few months time, when he sees what my life is like? Will he want to be part of it. I can't give up what I do. It is my duty to protect the world I built. Will he want me to stop? I can't do that._

He is a very understanding man. You need to discuss this with him. Don't just assume you know.

_But what about when he truly sees me in action? He only saw a small part of it with the Volturi, and what he heard on the phone with Maria._

Give the man a chance, femeie. Give him the benefit of the doubt.

_Alright, alright. You're right. He has already proven to me, he understands my life._

And with that, she leaned back in her seat and relaxed with images of her mate in her head. Vampires may not sleep, but they most certainly do relax and meditate. Just most don't know how to. _I will have to teach Eleazar, if he hasn't already learned. It can help keep your gifts calm, and clear your mind as well._

* * *

She finally stepped off of the plane in Spain to see it was a cloudy day, she was happy for that. It meant she didn't have to change clothes just to get in the car. So, she wouldn't have to cover herself up. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, showing off her curves. With a black and red corset, a black short jacket, and black 6 inch pumps. Large silver hoop earrings. Her hair was once again in it's usual long braid over her shoulder.

She made her way to the baggage claim, while glancing around, trying to find her Eleazar. She saw him near the baggage claim, and he opened his arms towards her with a bright smile on his face. Her eyes lit up, and she ran towards him with a smile on her own face, jumping into his arms, hugging him tight. She buried her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. Happy to finally be in his arms.

"Mine. My mate." He whispered, inhaling her scent as well.

"Yours, only yours." She whispered back.

A few onlookers smiled softly at the scene of the two lovers embracing each other.

Eleazar lowered her back to her feet, but kept his arms around her waist. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips for the first time. They both had to bite back moans. They could feel the electric shocks mates get when touching each other. She tried to deepen the kiss, and pouted at him when he pulled away. He smiled at her and whispered "We'll be home soon, then you can kiss me all you want."

She purred softly at him, making him smile wider.

"Come, lets get your bag, and go home." He said, keeping an arm around her waist, leading her to the carousel where the bags were rotating. They finally found hers, and he grabbed it, before they walked out, and ran at vampire speed to his house.

* * *

_Romanian Translations:  
Femeie =Woman_

* * *

**Yay! Eleazar finally got to hug and kiss his mate! Where do they go from here? Find out next time! R&R & F&F!**


End file.
